


Independence

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Movie, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach needs to learn that part of being in a relationship is being there for the other person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic on livejournal for scripps' prompt _a lifetime of independence isn't easily changed_.

A lifetime of independence isn't easily changed.

It hits Zach like a ton of bricks when he starts school at CalArts and starts feeling overwhelmed with everything. He has full custody of Cody after Jeannie moves to Oregon with Alan, and tries to juggle school and work. Honestly, Cody by himself is a full-time job, though he loves the kid more than life itself and wouldn't have it any other way. But sometimes it gets to be a little too much. And then Shaun comes in and saves the day...and that makes Zach feel all kinds of guilty because he hasn't ever had to rely on anybody but himself since his mom died. And by extension, Cody has had only him to rely on for most of the time while Jeannie went out with the latest bastard of the week.

One morning Shaun finds Zach slumped over on the kitchen counter, his art supplies scattered all over the space and his cheek glued to the drawing pad with little bits of drool dried at the corner of his mouth.

"That's attractive," Shaun says sarcastically coming into the kitchen dressed for a casual day of staring at the blank screen of his laptop, the blinking cursor mocking him. "Hey, babe, wake up." He shakes Zach gently at first but that gets him nothing, and then he has to actually shake him pretty hard.

Zach wakes with a start and a "huh?"

"Babe, you fell asleep down here again," Shaun says, going straight for the coffeemaker.

"What time is it?" he asks, looking around wildly for the clock.

"It's about eight."

"Oh, shit! Cody's going to be late for school, and I still haven't finished my project and I haven't packed his lunch yet."  
Zach starts looking around the kitchen frantically, deciding what needs his immediate attention first.

Like fate is wont to do, the six year old comes bounding into the kitchen then, dressed, gripping his backpack excitedly, and looking at Zach expectantly. "Come on, we'll be late for school."

Shaun steps around him, facing Cody. "Hey kiddo, Uncle Zach is kinda busy this morning, so I'll be driving you to school. That cool with you?"

Cody nods his head with a delightful vigor.

"Alright," Shaun goes over to the fridge, takes out a brown paper bag and hands it to Cody. He gives Zach a kiss on the cheek. "Go finish your project, and I'll drive Cody to school."

Zach's seriously thinking of taking him up on the offer, but the mantra that Cody is his responsibility so he should drive the kid to school won't leave him without a guilty conscious. "No it's OK, I can do it. I'll just finish when I get back." He and Cody leave then. Zach's breath stinks, he hasn't had a shower since the day before yesterday, and is so hungry he could probably eat a horse right now.

*

He comes back a half hour later, blinking crust out of his eye to find the kitchen table filled with breakfast food, which he starts devouring eagerly. His homework is still on the counter, but not spread out as messily as he left it earlier.

He hears Shaun whistling through the house, and can't stop himself from grinning goofily just because.

With his stomach full, he goes for a quick shower and goes back to his art project.

He gets so engrossed in his homework, he doesn't even notice the time pass by until Cody comes running in and taking a glass of Kool-Aid with him up to his room.

For the second time today, Zach feels flabbergasted. Here he was so engrossed in himself, he totally forgot about Cody! If they didn't have Shaun in their lives...well, if they didn't have Shaun Zach wouldn't be in school right now and trying to play dad for a six year old.

But he wouldn't change having Shaun in their lives for anything either.

He taps his pencil in a thoughtful rhythm and that's how Shaun finds him.

"So, did you finish?"

"No, close though. Hey, thanks for picking up Cody."

Shaun comes and stands behind him, kneading his shoulder. "No problem. You looked like you were so into your work, I didn't want to bother you." If there was ever a more perfect partner for him…

Zach stands up abruptly, rolling out the kinks in his neck. "Well, after all that serious studying, I think I deserve a break, don't you?" And he looks pointedly at Shaun, then smiles mischievously.

Shaun gives him back a look that he can't decipher, but comes closer to him and takes his hand. "Yes, I do."

And really the only response Zach can give Shaun is to kiss him deeply.


End file.
